


Reflection

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, Coming Out, Dysphoria, F/F, Trans Asami, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting ready for a lunch date with Korra, Asami has a breakdown. After, she opens up to Korra about a secret part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is (late) for Day 4 of Avatar Femslash Week: Secret
> 
> **Also, there is heavy mention of dysphoria in this fic that some people could find triggering.**

Asami stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her breasts. She had done this for many years, but things were different now since she had been spending time with Korra, Bolin, and Mako. It seemed that whenever she was with the trio of benders, trouble was never far behind. And that meant fighting: lots of it. Now, she had to be sure everything was adjusted in such a way that nothing would slip out of place even in vigorous movement. Asami smiled and reached over to the counter for her lipstick.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of her loft. Though she had a much larger estate, it reminded her too much of her now-imprisoned father to stay there, so she had recently purchased a place in the city.

“Who is it?” asked the engineer, standing at the door.

“It’s me! I know I’m a little early, but I just couldn’t help it!” said Korra enthusiastically from outside.

Asami opened the door. “Hello, Korra. I’m still getting ready, so could you just wait here while I’m in the bathroom.”

Korra grinned. “Sure thing, babe.”

Asami kissed the Avatar’s cheek then went back to the bathroom. When she looked up at herself in the mirror, everything she saw was wrong. Her jaw was too sharp, her lips not plump enough, her hips not wide enough, and a hair on her chin that she had not noticed before was now pushing its way through. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, not now…” muttered Asami, trying to regulate her breathing. “Not now. Not now,” she repeated. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she couldn’t fight them any longer. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Is everything okay?” asked Korra, standing outside the bathroom door.

“No,” choked Asami. “But you don’t want to see me like this.”

Korra opened the door and ran over to the woman curled up on the floor. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and cradled her against her chest. She tucked a strand of the engineer’s hair behind her ear.

Asami trembled in Korra’s arms. “You don’t want to see me like this,” she whispered.

“I’ve got you Asami. You don’t have to explain a thing.”

Asami bit her lip and sat up, still shaking a little though the worst had passed. “Korra, these past few months hanging out with all of you…especially you…have been amazing. We’ve done so much together…seen so much. It’s been the time of my life.”

“Why does it sound like you’re about to follow that up with a ‘ _but’_?”

The engineer looked down. “There’s something you don’t know about me, and things can’t go further until I tell you...”

“Nothing you say could make me stop wanting to hang out with you. You’re the prettiest, smartest, and most fun girl I know,” replied Korra, touching her cheek.

Asami’s fingers shook as she tapped her knee. When she opened her mouth, she felt like she was jumping from a cliff. She knew there would be no turning back after the words poured out. “Korra, I’m transgender.”

“Really? That’s surprising, but I know of a place where a lot of Water Tribe guys get their binders at back home, and there might be a similar place here in Republic City! You’d look great wearing one!”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What? No! Wrong direction, Korra. I’m a _woman_ , but they called me male when I was born. My parents…then my dad always made sure I had whatever I needed for my transition. He even made me take all these self-defense classes, so I could protect myself too. I guess that was one of the better things about him.”

A smile beamed on Korra’s face, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Asami. “Sorry for sounding like a dumbass. It means so much that you told me.” She put her hands on either side of Asami’s face. “Can I kiss you, Asami? I’ve been wanting to for so long and now it’s just like…oh spirits, I feel so close to you.”

Asami leaned forward, smiling as she kissed the Avatar. She buried her hands in long brown hair and let herself go.

Korra pulled away for a moment. “So did you still want to go get lunch or…”

“Would you mind staying in? I just want to spend some time with you now that the secret’s out.”

Korra stood from the bathroom floor and stretched out her hand to Asami, who took it. “I definitely wouldn’t mind sitting on the couch eating noodles with a gorgeous woman.”

Asami blushed then got a glimpse of herself in the mirror once again. Her eye makeup had smeared a bit, but she felt content.

Korra popped into view of the mirror and held Asami’s waist from behind. “I sure do have a beautiful girlfriend,” she whispered.  

“Girlfriend?!” Asami squeaked. “Are you sure you can deal with all this? Some days are really fucking hard for me, Korra,” she said, looking down.

Korra stood on her toes and kissed Asami’s cheek. “I’ll be there for you in any way you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I am more toward the other end of the gender spectrum, Asami's breakdown when looking in the mirror was based on my own feelings. Thank you for reading. I might like to explore this more someday.


End file.
